Nagisa: god to teacher
by Crowboy39
Summary: Nagisa was the new god of death but after 8 years he wants to return and become a teacher.
1. Chapter 1

A blue haired youth sat inside an american airport drinking his coffee. He was waiting for his flight to go back home. He hadn't been there in 8 years. Even though it was a 14 hour flight he was very happy. This youth was Nagisa Shiota. He was also feared as the blue reaper. The best assassin ever. They said he was a student of the god of death who disappeared 12 years ago.

*Ding* "First class please began to line up for boarding." As he heard that the blue haired youth smiled and silently said to himself, "Time to go back home."

He got up and walked to the line. He was slim with a masculine appearance. About 180 centimeters tall. He gave off an aura of someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

8 hours on the flight a flight attendant ask Nagisa "Would you like anything to drink.", "Yes can I get a water, please". As he was talking a man behind him snorted in disgust. This was because Nagisa looked poor despite being in the first class area.

"Why are you serving someone poor first you should be serving me." He said in a very rude and arrogant tone. The stewardess looked at him smiled and said, "Sorry sir I'll get you right now". It was obvious she was used to dealing with people like him.

Suddenly four people bursted into the first class with guns. Nagisa saw them and put on a hood and mask. One of them who looked like the leader with an AK-74 yelled at the passengers, "Put all your valuables into the the bag". As he said this he put his gun into one of the passengers and pointed his gun at them.

The leader yelled "I'm going to the cockpit." at his teammates. As they were moving up rows they suddenly got to the person behind Nagisa. He was frightened and Nagisa giggled at him. The man looked at Nagisa with hate not even noticing that he put on a hood. Then they got up to Nagisa and told him to put all the valuables in the bag. Nagisa said " Do I look like I have valuables on me".

This of course angered the man asking him and he said, "You're in first class how can you not have any valuables on you I'll just have to search you". As he said this he began to search Nagisa and found a dagger. "This looks like it can sell for a-lot." the man said. Nagisa said "You can't take that.", the man said " what are you going to do about it".

As he said this Nagisa took the dagger and stabbed it into the man's arm and punched him straight in the jaw knocking him him out. Before the other two men saw this he was already on the move. He took his dagger named Blue fury out of the man and stabbed the closest man near him in the hand that was holding his gun. Then he delivered a kick that knocked him out. When he pulled out his blade there wasn't a speck of blood on it just a radiant blue colored blade.

The other man finally realized what was going on and was about to fire his gun but then felt a sharp pain on his shoulder blade. Blue fury stabbed him and made him drop his gun. At that moment Nagisa appeared behind him and kicked his knee. Looking down on him Nagisa kicked him hitting his head knocking him out as well. Nagisa the took out the Blue fury from his shoulder blade and started heading towards the cockpit.

Before he went in he looked around he silently snuck into the cockpit the leader had his gun to the head of the pilot. He said, "Take the plane to Taiwan". The pilot who was scared for his life nodded and started to fly to Taiwan. At that moment Nagisa snuck behind the leader and brought him to a choke hold knocking him out.

He dragged the leader out of the cockpit and took away their guns and returned to his seat. He took of his hood and mask then asked the stewardess, "Can I get my water right now please I'm very thirsty.", the stewardess looked at him dumbfounded and then grabbed a water and said "Here you are sir." in a bit flustered.

The rest of the flight was very peaceful and when they arrived at the Japan airport Nagisa disappeared. When the pilot came out of the plane the police asked him what happened. The pilot explained that a weird person saved them but he suddenly vanished before they could ask him who he was.

At the front of the airport Nagisa was waiting when a car pulled up it was his mother who looked at him and said "Nagisa you've grown so much. So why are you back?" she said and Nagisa replied with "I told you didn't I, I have finished college and wanted to become a teacher". Even though he was an assassin in America he still went to college. He thought to himself 'I've had enough of being an assassin and settle down and become a teacher'. His mom laughed and then said "I know I just wanted to hear that from you".

Although his mom used to be abusive they now have a friendly relationship after she met Koro-sensei.

She then asked "Did you find any girls while in America"? Nagisa blushed and said "No but I can't stop thinking of one girl I knew". He then thought of a green haired girl. He wasn't sure how she was as he didn't keep in touch with any of his former classmate of class E-3 when he left to America he didn't have time to talk to any of them as he was either on the job or going to college. "Hmm is that so" Nagisa's mother said. "Well whatever let's go home we have a-lot to talk about". "Then let's" he said as he got into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have changed** **this form T to M. You will understand while reading this chapter. Sorry about the format that has happened many time I think it might be a copy and paste problem so I am hand typing it so that doesn't happen again.  
Thanks for The reviews and Guest (since you don't have a name you are right and I didn't think about that and should have made it Vash like.**

 **Chapter two enjoy**

When Nagisa got home he took his suitcase and went to his old room. When he got into his room he felt a sense of nostalgia. This is where he lived for 18 years and, after that he left to study abroad. As he was remembering his time here he heard his mom's voice saying she was going to pick some thing up at the store.

When she left Nagisa realized he was alone, so he went around town. he first went to the cafe that Isogai used to work at and, decided to have a bite. He ordered the honey toast. while eating it he thought 'Koro-Sensei it is heavenly'

He then decided to walk around town since he hadn't been here in a many years. He saw a-lot of new things and places he had never been before.

As he was walking around he heard something and saw two people who look like punks and two well dressed bodyguards he assumed. "Come on I'll make you feel great." said a the man with dyed blonde hair who looked to be their leader. Another man was pulling one of the girls saying, "Come along we don't want to hurt you.", this man had piercing all over his face to the point where you can't really see any of his facial features. The other two men stood there and were quite buff. 'I'll help these girls' Nagisa thought.

Nagisa put on his mask and walked up to them and said, "You seem to be troubling the young ladies will you please let them go". The two men looked at him " You lookn' to DIE BITCH I'll KILL YA." said the man with the piercings as he though a punch at Nagisa. Nagisa dodged the punch and kicked the man in the stomach causing the man to fall over and puke everything that he ate for breakfast. He turned to the girls and said "You guys can go I'll handle them.", saying this the girls ran.

Nagisa said to the punks "lets go somewhere more private.", as they entered the alley way Nagisa was last looking at them while leaking out his blood lust making them feel like sheep being herded by a dog. as all of them where in the alley way the blonde man looked at the two bodyguards and said "get him". The two had a similar physique to Takaoka one being a bit more buff. As they walked up to Nagisa, he stared at them "Let's get started then", he said as a smile appeared beneath his mask as he released more of his blood-thirst.

In an instant Nagisa punched the buffer one in the ribs causing him to move back and Nagisa kicked his head as this happened the other man came running at him, Nagisa took fury out and stabbed him in the arm and made a deep cut in his hand. He then used Fury and stabbed the buffer one right in the kidney making the buffer one start to bleed out.

The two not fighting looked terrified as if they saw a shinigami and wanted to run but before they could Nagisa appeared in front of them like a snake trapping its prey and kicked the blonde man into the other man. While all of them were on the ground and the buffer man was bleeding very badly Nagisa threw his knife into the buff mans leg so he wouldn't be able to move and stared at the other two men "de-de-DEMON" they both yelled the and blonde man put the man with piercings into Nagisa and tried to run.

"I think not", Nagisa said kicking the blonde man onto the floor once more and started to show all his blood-thirst making the blonde one so scared he couldn't even talk. As Nagisa left he yelled out, "better get that bodyguard of yours to the hospitable I stabbed him in the kidney but if he doesn't get medical attention he'll bleed out."

While walking when he new he was far enough away he took off his mask, he was extra careful not to get any blood on himself. He then thought to himself 'I haven't gone to the campus of 3-E in a while so let walk in that direction'.

 **Sorry it's been a while but I am a very lazy person so I hope this helps any nice things to say any criticizes leave a review or don't.**


End file.
